


Forest

by solkissed



Series: solkissed's idea bank [7]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Yokai, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkissed/pseuds/solkissed
Summary: He looked up only to see the canopy of the forest he was in.
Series: solkissed's idea bank [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781689
Kudos: 1





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by binge reading/researching about japanese mythology and yuto's wardrobe being mostly black
> 
> [italicized dialogue is yuto speaking japanese]

Yuto groaned as he sat up. He looked around to try and figure out where he was, however all he can see are trees. He looked up only to see the canopy of the forest he was in. He carefully stood and got ready to take flight only to feel pain take over his body. He stumbled forward, though thanks to his reflexes, he caught himself. He peered over his shoulder, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

" _Damn it_ ," Yuto murmured. He couldn't see the whole thing but from what he could, he's sure his wing shouldn't be aligned like that. He sighed before straightening his posture, slowly as to not jostle his wing. He hissed at the small tingle he feels. " _Now what_ ," he exasperatedly thought aloud.

A voice called out from his left. There stood a human, a human whose words he couldn't understand.

Yuto kept his eyes on the human, watching for any sign of an attack. He watches the stranger's mouth move while holding his hands up.

"Jinho!"

The yell surprised Yuto and made him jump. He grunted in pain as he fell to his knee. He started seeing black spots and he knew that wasn't good. He was vaguely aware of the body crouched beside him and another stood in front of him. He could hear them arguing but he couldn't understand their words. Yuto feels a hand in his head before his vision fades to black.

Yuto blinks as he gains consciousness. He stares at the unfamiliar ceiling whilst trying to remember what happened. He closes his eyes when he does and groans. _I'm so dead._ He stays still, then hears a snort beside him. He opens his eyes to look at who made the sound and is greeted by a warm yet dangerous smile.

"Hey, glad you're awake."

Yuto slowly sits up, not wanting to feel pain, but he finds that he barely feels any. He looks over his shoulder and is surprised to _not_ see his wings. His hands go to his face, checking for a beak and feathers but there isn't any.

"Sorry, I had to make you turn human to reduce the pain," the stranger by his bed explains.

" _Wait_ ," Yuto croaks, " _I can understand you_..?"

"Oh, that," the stranger sheepishly smiles. "It's very useful for a travelling god."


End file.
